totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Last Stop on the Total Drama Train
This seems really cool, I'll be sure to read it! [[User:owenandheatherfan|''"So what's the sitch?" - ]] 20:21, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I might like this. Make sure to put alot of effort into this story. Funny HaHa Good Times Michael is out of signatures 20:24, December 20, 2011 (UTC) This seems pretty cool. I'll give it a try, and read it. :D Btw, you misspeled "The Cadet" as "The Cabet" at Brick's stereotype. **Grammar-nazi Wannabe** :P My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!]] 19:58, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the delay on my story, I was busy. I'll continue writing the story on Saturday when I have enough time. :) [[User:Breakingmikey|M1k3y]]★''' 02:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) We've all been busy during the holidays, and this is a fun story! This is a nicely different idea, with everyone being stuck on a train. Orient Express and all, drama. Keep up the good work. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 03:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) This is so much fun! Reminds me of Rhonda's humor, and that's a huge compliment! :D I adore Dawn! She's a great character already! ;) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 20:47, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Along with Dawn I like Anne Marie. She'll be a lot of fun to watch. :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 04:27, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you so much for the compliment, that really boasted up my ways of writing now. :P I usually try to bring everything to my fictions, including extreme amounts of humour. I love Dawn's personality, so I'm probably going to be focusing on her for most of the story, but I'm also trying to focus on some of the others without obsessing over Dawn. :P ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'The star is the guide']]'★''' 04:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Just FYI, the elimination chart should be at the bottom of the whole story, because otherwise everyone knows who gets eliminated, and in what order, before they can even start chapter 1. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 18:25, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Oooh, good Idea. Thanks. :) ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'The star is the guide']]'★''' 19:20, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I just saw your beautiful Niagra Falls picture! It's lovely! JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 02:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Poor Sam! I'm hoping he manages to not lose this next challenge. I loved that Dawn is a dog whisperer, :P, and she's the one who spotted the sign and nonchalantly said, 'Let's use that building.' xD And I loved getting to see a Mountie tell Chris off! :) I can't wait to read their awake-a-thon adventure! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 02:36, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I know, I was laughing while I was typing this. xD I love Sam and feel bad for him, but it's part of an interesting plot-line in the end. ;) xD ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'The star is the guide']]'★''' 03:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Sam gets to stay, and now he's a collector!! And I really like LaShawna. :) Gosh, Dawn can be mean?! xD JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Polls and Questions If the Collectors lose, who will be eliminated? Anne Maria Brick Lightning Sam Scott If the Stowaways lose, who will be eliminated? Dakota Dawn Leshawna Mike Which Alliance will win in the end? Dakota and Dawn's Alliance Scott's Alliance Neither Both Will Zoey ever return? Yes No Please be able to vote and continue reading LAST STOP ON THE TOTAL DRAMA TRAIN! ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'The star is the guide']]'★''' 03:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Voting in polls is fun! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 03:52, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Pretty cool, my only complaint is, Dawn's abit too out of character for me. But other than that, great job! Zoey the Lonely! Team B. Only as a child! Seriously! 04:02, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, she's a bit out of character for me, but I needed a character to look like a good comedy show, you know to have more humor. But thanks! :D ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'The star is the guide']]'★''' 06:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) That's some cliffhanger!! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 05:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Cliffhangers are the best! xD ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'The star is the guide']]'★''' 06:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::IKR? I love cliffhangers! xD Great ending, but poor Anne Maria. Good thing she had her hair-helmet! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 20:18, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Episode 10 and Onwards Ooo, so now there are two new teams... well... no new, but pretty new. :P So, who do you think is going to win and lose and will take the Exit of Shame? Which Team will win? Team Stowaways Team Collectors If the Stowaways lose, who's going home? B Dakota Dawn Leshawna Mike If the Collectors lose, who's going home? Brick Lightning Sam Scott Zoey Thanks for voting! ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'The star is the guide']]'★''' 06:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Double or Triple elimination soon? 16:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Could be a chance of both. ;) ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'The star is the guide']]'★''' 16:42, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I hope Leshawna makes it into the final 3. Anyway, spice up the elimination in VIVA LAS VEGAS! 23:36, January 15, 2012 (UTC) That was a really fun challenge! I could almost see B inside his die when he fell over. xD And I could SO see LaShawna fall through the board. XD Just like Chris to do something like that. I'm sad that B's gone, but I'm glad that the whole team wanted to be rid of Dakota. I'm also thinking they only get to use their immunity ticket once each? So maybe add a line where Chris collects their used immunity ticket? Otherwise, only the "immune" contestants have a chance of making it to the finals. This is a really fun ride! :D And I love voting in these polls. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 16:09, January 17, 2012 (UTC) The immunity ticket is a ticket that can only be used once. Similar to tiki idols on Survivor. :P Once they use it, that's it. And thanks! :D I'm glad that someone loves my story. :) ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'The star is the guide']]'★''' 19:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'm actually amazed at how quickly you're getting new chapters up. It's possible that since school has started again, some kids just aren't on as much. Don't get discouraged. :) Obviously at least 4 people are reading it. And thanks for the tiki idol reference. I figured that's how the immunity worked. ;) This is a wonderfully fun story. Thank you! JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 02:06, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I love this story! Good Job. It seems so real! 00:12, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Great story, keep on writing. Don't stop! :D If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 02:21, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I have a great idea for next elimination, Dakota tries eliminating Leshawna, but Leshawna convinces the others to vote out her in turn. 01:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) How many episodes do you plan on making? 01:24, January 26, 2012 (UTC) That was funny that Scott just saw and swiped Brick's immunity ticket at the elimations! I'm all caught up, and I also love how Dawn gets everywhere so fast! xD And Trent's back!! :D He's fun. Btw, who's Kesha? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 19:40, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Yay!!! Only the cheaters were on the chopping block! :D *great big hug* Poor Mike, but good riddance to Miss CheatyPants. Zoey II will be fun to watch. xD And that Crystal Ball is a hoot. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 20:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Kesha is a singer, you know the person that sang "Tic Toc", she spells her name "Ke$ha"... yeah I randomly chosen a celebrity for the Hollywood challenge. xD ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'The star is the guide']]'★''' 22:04, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! I know almost no singers' names, but because of that $ in her name I know I've seen her in the news, probably in the celebrity gossip coverage. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:35, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for stealing my format! I really appreciate it because you didn't even ask me in the first place! Amazing, right!? -_- ~ M M 17:25, January 27, 2012 (UTC) This is a great idea! I didn't even know the separate pages format was allowed here! Gideon just told me that since group character pages are allowed, separate pages are allowed. Also, Gideon doesn't think that page formats are privately owned, but if this is an exact duplicate of his then I can see why he might be miffed--colors, tab names, order. :P Anyhow, this is cool! :D And I love your new introduction, with Chris and Chef stealing the train! XD JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:26, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Mikey, I've been chatting with a lot of people, admins here mostly, and all of them say that NO ONE owns the rights to this layout style since Wikia Central makes it available to everyone. Also, someone said that MTDM got this layout format from South Park wiki, so it's not like he created it, AND, I've been to his page. You didn't just copy/paste his layout, so he's got no leg to stand on in this argument. Keep this layout! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:13, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I really like your latest chapter title! xD Can hardly wait to read it. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 08:23, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Might I just say that you copied MTDM's story format without his permission? :) ~ RPs&'''Writes!♪Dakota♫'Talks'&''' 18:55, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :And you know that I have a right to use it since this type of layout is on Wikia Central and that MTDM stole it from the South Park Wiki? :) ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'The star is the guide']]'★''' 19:00, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::So it's okay for YOU to steal, but when MTDM 'stole' it, it's suddenly a crime? You didn't even ask MTDM for permission. Jussayin'. ~ RPs&'''Writes!♪Dakota♫'Talks'&''' 19:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Again, no one owns the right to the coding since it's on wikia central and that's where I got it from. Justsayin'. :P ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'The star is the guide']]'★''' 19:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Just thought I'd drop by to see how your story's going. I don't know DakotaCoons, but you can either ignore him or talk to an admin about this. Personally, I'd just ignore this latest bunch of comments. So, how're you doing? Also, I've seen cop stories on TV where if someone has done something wrong, they always try to shift the blame to someone else. Ignore them, I say. *Big, giant hug!* You're sweet! Don't let other people's comments "Break Mikey". And you're a wonderful writer, not to mention fast! Hope to see you again soon. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 16:05, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ADMINISTRATOR'S NOTE For anyone else who might be late to the proverbial party, here is the wiki administration's official position on Mikey's page layout, unless we hear otherwise from Sprink: No user may claim ownership of a page layout. The ability to create specialty layouts is a feature of the wiki software, and Wikia Central makes it available to anyone. For that reason, the first person to use a given layout here does NOT get exclusive rights to it, even if he created it himself as opposed to merely importing it from some other wiki. Allowing ownership of specialty layouts would be like giving a single user the right to decide who may or may not make a userbox or a fancy elimination table. For the same reasons, subsequent users have no obligation to acknowledge the first. Any further allegations that someone "stole" somebody else's layout will the regarded as "intimidating/harrassing behavior" and will be dealt with accordingly. (Translation: It will be reasonable grounds for a ban if some admin sees fit to impose one.) Now that this has been cleared up, I'll thank everyone to get off Mikey's back and let him write his story in peace. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 01:07, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Don't want to start a fight again, so I guess I agree. But about a year and a half ago, I was accused of stealing someone's elimination table, and nobody gave a crap. Jussayin'. ~ M M 01:53, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::It was just a mistake, is all, in the regulations/whatever in the wiki's rules. I apologize to you personally, MTDM (for what happened a few days ago in the IRC) and hope we can put this behind us. Now that there's a set regulation, there will be no more confusion. --Laura Is Evil 02:07, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I accept, and agree. And who the heck is Laura? XD ~ M M 03:03, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I thought I was still following Last Stop. :3 Turns out that when you made your layout change, I was left following your introduction page. Here I thought you hadn't updated in a few weeks, but it seems I'm a few chapters behind, instead. Oops! x) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 17:01, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Maybe I'm the only one, but I'm wondering if several of your readers have unfollowed your story the same way I did. Just a thought. ;) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 17:07, February 9, 2012 (UTC) OMG REALLY? :( Well, at least it's good to have a reader. :3 I haven't been to active lately so some users are pretty much losing interest in the story, but hopefully, I'll have some more readers read the story. :P ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'Beware of the neon']]'★''' 04:43, February 12, 2012 (UTC) That is an awesome cliffhanger! I'm glad you're still writing, but for each of them to say they want to kill someone is a little bothersome to me, unless they're each still packing paintguns. Are you on the subscribers' list? That'll make your story well-read again. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 04:30, February 15, 2012 (UTC) The "killing eachother" thing is part of the "Night of the Crazies" concept. Leshawna and Scott goes crazy until Chris tells them what happens. xD And there's a subscribers' list? May I have a link to the page? :P ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'Beware of the neon']]'★''' 15:43, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I guess they would be freaking out some. ;D And instead of the link, I'm #5 on your list! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:35, February 15, 2012 (UTC) This is just plain epic. Four dudes against a weak girl. But Dawn will come out on top! :D ♥ Love the Moonchild ♥ Love the Indie Chick ♥ 23:48, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I love this! The cameramen are invisible, almost. Even the robbers don't care about them! xD Wah! I'm gonna miss LaShawna, but this next chapter's gonna be great. xD I can almost see Dawn levitating her way out of this mess! xDD And I agree with the above comment. :) Dawn rules! JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:58, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I love this story... can't wait to see the final 2. Hope it's Dawn and Scott. ;3 Good job and can't wait for more.--But rumour has it I'm the one 17:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yay, Dawn's fingernails! xD Mike's channeling Dawn! :P And final 5!! I'm ready for more. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 22:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 16 Explanation Okay, if you have read chapter sixteen, you'll probably would of thought at first "man this is going to be a good chapter" but if you are one of those people that were disappointed at the chapter's length, I apologize. I have ran out of ideas for the rest of the season. Basically, I'm out of ideas and I forgot plotlines for both Trent and Lightning. As of right now, my mind is empty and I need some ideas. I'm so close to getting this done and I don't want to waste all the hard work I had. I'm asking as a fellow fan fiction writer for some ideas you know what I mean? :P I need to get some ideas running in my head or else I can't think of anything. So please, help me so I can entertain you. :( ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'Beware of the neon']]'★''' 19:30, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Mike, Scott and Dawn are all that's left, and Scott totally is anti-friend to them, so Mike and Dawn would want to team up to eliminate him. You've already titled it "The Race." Have you done an obstacle course yet? I'd love to see them racing through underbrush and crossing a river. If you choose this, the river crossing could be unique in that the person who crosses on the log could accidentally or on purpose undo the log after they cross it. There could be a rock hop crossing, and maybe a jump in and swim crossing. Dawn might just cross on all the tree branches with the help of some indiginous wildlife. She'd also be shown all the easy shortcuts by them. Mike might be too unstable to stay with Dawn. Athlete Mike could "Tarzan vine" his way across. Maybe there is a small gorge crossing too. Hm.. Can't actually race with the train. Could try a triathalon! That'd be way cool!! I'm out of ideas now. You've done everything else that comes to mind. You could be really creative with the bicycles--like a scooter near a junkpile, a nag horse that won't move without encouragement, some old roller skates, a shopping cart, a skateboard. Same for the swimming--sharks, piranhas, a large piece of plastic that acts as a kite, a "magic whirlpool." Just running would be unfair to Dawn, so maybe she'd get a head start, or a lift on the train for 5 minutes in a 5 mile run. That sounds dull. Maybe skip the run. Rafting? Puzzles? Have to build the best xxx first? I might have more later. Hope these help! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 20:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Actually, it did help me a lot! xD That would be a good idea like Mike's personas could help Mike reach the finish line while Dawn's wildlife experinces could help her reach it as well and Scott could just cheat! OMG that's the new challenge! Oh my, it's going to be amazing! Jay, thank so much! You really helped me. :P ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'Beware of the neon']]'★''' 21:03, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm so glad!! :D *places royal crown of helpfulness on her head* XP I really am glad! This is a LOT of fun to read, so the ending is going to be great, too, just because you're writing it! ;) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Who are you going to root for? Now we have hit the final three, who's going to win? Vote below! :D ★''' [[User:Breakingmikey|Mikey]][[User talk:Breakingmikey|☮']][[User talk:Breakingmikey|'My name starts with an "M". :)]]★''' 21:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Who's gonna win? Dawn Mike Scott I'm sorry I haven't commented more but I really loved this story! It was really good and I really liked your portrayal of the contestants. The eliminations were shocking, and you made the relationships really cute :D I'm kinda disappointed Dawn lost (who with Dakota) was my favorite. But I loved how you took the unexpected approach and had Scott win, and that you gave him a reason for hating males and being evil. I really loved that! And I really loved Mike's alternate personalities, including his Zoey personality. I'll definitely be reading (and doing more commenting) on Radioactive Paradise. :D Rhonda is the meanest, vilest, ugliest, stankiest, crankiest, won’t even say high to your momma, cheapest, creepiest, arrogant sea witch in all the seas! And I’m not very fond of her either. 06:38, March 25, 2012 (UTC) This was a lot of fun! I'm a little sad that Scott won, but that massive scuffle at the end was priceless. x) I didn't think I'd ever like Staci at all, or Zoey much, but you've made them into really funny characters without sacrificing their OC's! Great job! ;D I'm glad Mike made it as far as he did, too, and it'll be great fun to watch Dakota being the new intern. xD I'm really looking forward to Brick and Anna Marie in your Radioactive season, and I'm thinking it might be cool to see a guest appearance of Dawn and some of her friends working on a cleanup project. But, that's only a thought. Thank you for a wonderful story!! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 17:55, March 26, 2012 (UTC)